Ep. 23: The New Warriors Debut
is the twenty-third episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is second-part of an arc focusing on the battle with the matured Semimaru and the arrival of the Back Dimension Dimensian Soldiers, as well as featuring the debut of Jet Garuda (Bird Garuda). Synopsis As the Jetman continue to split apart over their feelings, a squad from the Back Dimension arrives on Earth to face down Radiguet's mature Semimaru. Plot In a ruined city in another dimension, an avian-like machine stands perched on top of the wreckage. Within the machine known as Bird Garuda, three humanoids activate it and launch, the vehicle rising upwards as they bare with it, even as their true form as bird-like humanoids are briefly seen. The ship flies forth beyond towards their destination... Back in the Front Dimension, Ryu is working out as Odagari realizes how strange it is no one else is there except Red Hawk during their training time. As Ryu works out, he remembers the events of rejecting Kaori and her determination to win him, making him pause. In the Vylock, Maria, Tran and Gray witness the emergent hand of Semimaru from the cocoon wondering what it is. Radiguet explains that Semimaru is about to be born and forces the other generals to kneel at the sacred moment of the birth of the king of destruction. The creature's other hand emerges and fires electricity towards them as he laughs manically. At the Golden Gate club, a girl tells Gai it's his turn to play in pool as he drinks, but all he can do is stare at his glass as visions of Kaori emerge. The girls are becoming bored and want to have fun with Gai, but he pulls away from them; one of them apologizes for asking Gai out and the two girls decide to leave, stating that he used to be fun. Gai wonders if he lost his spark and thinks they may be right. Back with Ako and Raita, Yellow Owl decides to go to a ramen shop to eat away his memories of Kaori, with Blue Swallow commenting she rather stay away from love if this is what happens. Raita asks if Ako has fallen in love and she states she has high standards that her man needs to be so many attributes that it annoys Raita in her explanation. Back with the Vyram, Semimaru continues to emerge, ripping its cocoon as a winged humanoid warrior appears as Radiguet claims everything will be within his grasp with this. Ordering Semimaru to rise up and show it's power, the creature rips away it's cocoon. At the Rokumeikan mansion, Kaori is playing the violin solemnly thinking about Ryu's feelings of Rie and the previous fight between Red Hawk, Black Condor and Yellow Owl. Jiiya comes to inform that a visitor has arrived: it is Ryu whom sits with her for tea and cake. Kaori apologizes for skipping training, but it is hard for her due to her being the reason the team is in disarray. Ryu states that she shouldn't forget to keep her personal life separate from her life as a warrior; Kaori gets it but Ryu claims she doesn't and that both Gai and Raita also forgot what was important about protecting the planet. However Kaori complains she's heard this multiple times and admits that Ryu is strong and always right but that the team isn't machines. However the conversation is cut off when they both see the Vylock emerge in their dimension, with Radiguet sending Semimaru forth as a giant within the city as it destroys a major part as it arrives. Seeing it appear, Odagari contacts the Jetmen as they rush to the scene of the massive creature as it marshes through the city, destroying buildings by opening it's palm with pstychokinesis. The Jetmen summon the Jet Machines and head into battle merging into Jet Icarus to combat it. The team use Icarus Crusher but it gets sliced instantly and it uses it's psychic powers to hurt them. They then try Shot Puncher but it's caught and thrown right back at them and marches on them. Trying the Birdonic Saber but it is caught by two of Semimaru's fingers before being sliced apart by it's their hand, shocking Odagari before it uses electric tendrils from it's face to toss the mecha around and more psychic attacks before slicing off its arms and knocking it into the ground. The Commander panics while Radiguet celebrates the potential fall of the Jetmen as they scream for their lives. But before it can stab them with their own weapon, the Bird Garuda emerges from a dimensional hole and fires it's Bird Vulcans knocking it back. The female tells them to leave their machine and let them handle the Vyram due to their hatred being from their same Reverse Dimension. Bird Garuda opens it's mouth and uses Diamond Blizzard to lock Semimaru into a diamond shell as both teams regroup at Sky Camp, with Bird Garuda perched on top. At base, the trio introduces themselves to the Commander as warriors whose dimension was destroyed by the Vyram and who mobilized the last of their technology to pursue them to the Front Dimension. Odagari is surprised that there are other warriors aside from the Jetmen as their leader asks to fight with them against the Vyram; Ryu shakes his hand in approval, knowing they would have been defeated if they didn't show up. All of the other Jetmen approve of this team-up, as Gai states that with this many warriors, it doesn't matter if one leaves and thus decides to depart the team against Ryu's orders. Raita asks why Gai is doing this as the Reversians look confused; Odagari asks about Gai witnessing Semimaru and acknowledges the Vyram as getting stronger; combined with how they don't know how long the Jet Icarus repairs will take. However the leader of the Reversians states that no one has ever broken out of the Diamond Blizzard; even as Semimaru's hand begins to move within it; and that the key should be to speed repairing Jet Icarus to defeat it. However the youngest of the Reversians decides to flip up Ako's skirt on a whim, with Ako calling him a pervert for doing so; but the boy states this is how they greet each other in their world, leading to the two arguing. Kaori tries to confirm it but the female Reversian denies the comment. Back within the diamond structure, Semimaru continues to move, breaking out of the prison-like structure and alerting the Jetmen and Reversians. The Reversians decide to go back out to show the power of Bird Garuda, flying out into battle again against the monster as it continues to destroy the city. They decide to transform into a humanoid form, Jet Garuda, to fight against the giant, amazing the heroes back at Sky Camp. Semimaru tries to strike with it's pstychokinesis but gets struck by the Burst Kick and the humanoid birdman's claws, before being thrown and knocked back down to the ground and hit with more psychokinetic power. Semimaru stands victorious against them when the leader decides to use Garuda Burst, but the younger male states they don't have enough power for the attack, but they decide to through with it regardless, zapping it's face until it opens its' wings and flies off and the mecha falls to the ground. Odagari admits that with the way things going, they can't win and both Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda will be lost, with one mecha in repairs without it's arms and the other lying on the ground in defeat from Semimaru's attack. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Beauties: , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *The Back Dimension Dimensian Soldiers are all portrayed by other Sentai actors, both of past and future: **Yasuhiro Ishiwata, who portrayed Rei, previously played Bun (Blue Flash) from Choushinsei Flashman **Kanako Maeda, who portrayed Kanna, previously played Momoko (Pink Mask) in Hikari Sentai Maskman **Hideki Fujiwara, who portrays Dan, will go on to portray play Etof Tribe Knight Dan (Tricera Ranger) in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. **Coincidentally, Kanako Maeda and Yasuhiro Ishiawata previously worked together in episode 34 of ''Hikari Sentai Maskman'' wherein the latter played the human form of that episode's Doggler Monster. *This is the first time two teams coexist in the same season, followed by Hurricanger and Lupinranger vs Patranger. **However, the Gouriger were initially evil unlike the Back Dimension Soldiers or the Lupinrangers. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode